DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the Applicant's Description) The inaugural meeting of the Cognitive Development Society will take place in Chapel Hill, N.C., October 8-9, 1999. Participants will be senior researchers and some graduate students from the US and abroad who are interested in the study of cognitive development. The goal of the meeting is to enhance scientific progress in our understanding of cognitive development by updating researchers' awareness of new developments in the field, fostering debate on relevant topics, and teaching new methodological and statistical skills. The meeting will include plenary addresses and break-out groups organized as symposia and workshops. Topics to be covered include recent advances in cognitive development, biological and genetic aspects of cognitive development, cognitive development in children with developmental disabilities, the use of ERP techniques for the study of cognitive development, growth curve modeling and related statistical techniques as applied to cognitive development, the development of mathematical skills, and cognitive aspects of language learning.